First Kiss (A Slightly AU One-Shot)
by xxLi7MissBTRxx
Summary: Adam embarasses Chase in front of his crush, and Spike makes a appearance. What will happen? Takes place during "Spike Fight". Chase/OC. Slightly AU. Please Read and Review :)


_So this an AU one-shot! This will take place during "Spike Fight", and instead of Sabrina, it will be my OC, Lillian Matthews. There's really nothing else for me to write here.. So, uh, yeah, enjoy fellow Lab Rat fans._

_Oh, and remember, non-members can still comment!_

* * *

><p>"It's funny, because Chase never kissed a girl before," Adam laughs, and Chase looks at his older bionic brother, pointing at him, as he laughs.<p>

"Adam," Lilly mumbles. Did he really just say that?

"What? It's hilarious!" Chase stands there in shock, while Lilly looks at the both of them, nervously, ... Chase's face goes from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. Adam continues to mock him.

"He's such a loser! And you thought she was going to kiss you!" What? Adam reads her surprise, "Oh, you didn't know? Chase has a _big,fat CRUSH _on _YOU! " _Chases' hands ball up in fists at his sides, as a dark blush flushes his cheeks, with that firey look in his eyes... that are different than his usual soft, hazel eyes. He steps towards Adam, and him and Lilly are expecting enraged Chase to do something crazy. Just like Adam planned. Yet, surprisingly, Spike doesn't come out like he was hoping for, and Chase storms out angrily. Ever since Lilly's been coming over for a school project, things have been tense between Adam and Chase. But this is the first time Lilly has seen Chase get angry. Really angry. The atmosphere is quiet as Adam looks confused... As usual. Small butterflies flutter in Lilly's stmoach.. He has a crush on her. She didn't think she had a chance with him. She just got the courage to ask him to be her study partner because he seemed lonely during study hall. If anything, she's had a crush on him for awhile now.

"No, Spike? What the hell?" Adam mutters and Lilly looks at him confused. Then things start to tie together. Bringing up something really embarassing. Mocking him. Taunting him, repeatedly. And assuming the now known fact that he likes her, Adam was embarassing him on purpose for his enjoyment. But who's Spike?

"Spike?.."

"Yeah, really tough, aggressive, and rude Chase. Whenever Chase gets a little too angry-BOOM! Here comes Spikey comes!" Tough? Aggressive? Rude? That doesn't sound like Chase. At all. Everyone knows him as kind, really smart, and sorta weird.

"Wait... You were purposely trying to ruin our study date?"

"No, I was trying to make Spike crush and ruin everything, duh!" He tries to not make it a big deal, but this seemed to have really hurt Chase.

"... Adam, that was low," she gets up from the couch and begins to go after Chase in the direction he stormed off in, but Adam holds her back. Holding onto her forearm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get upset," she looks at him one last time. He shouldn't be saying this to her.

"Tell that to Chase," she jerks her arm out if his grip and goes down the hallway Chase was just in a few minutes ago. After running into a few deadends shr hears a loud, deep voice in the distance.

_"I __WILL C__RUSH THAT LOW LIFE INTO A MILLION PIECES! ICAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! NO, I CAN! HE'S A COMPLETE, AND UTTER MORON! THAT ASSHOLE!"_

She follows the rageful tone to a balcony over looking Mission Creek. Opening the sliding glass door, she sees Chase carrying various potted plants and throwing them over the edge. He looks different. He's breathing heavily. He has this wild look in his eyes, even in the dim, outside light. And he's in a stance, ready to kill anyone that wants to mess with him. Nervous, yes, but not afraid.

"C-Chase..?" she shakily says, and he looks over at her.

_"Chase? Who the hell is Chase? SPIKE'S IN THE HOUSE, BUTTERCUP! CHASE IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE! AND I WILL SMASH THAT DOOFUS' HEAD IN FOR WHAT HE SAID! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S MESSING WITH!" This _was what Adam was provoking. He wanted his brother to be out of control. So-called "Spike" advances to the door, leading back into the house, but Lilly blocks his path. Dark brown eyes looking into Spike's... knowing Chase is in there. He has to be.

"Chase. Spike. Whoever you are. It's okay. Calm down," she holds onto his biceps. His breathing is still heavy, with his chest rising and lowering at a fast pace..

"_Move out of my way, curly fry! The boys are about to play! So scram!"_

"No, Chase, I know you're in there. Somewhere.. I'm not moving!.. Chase..," She gazes into his eyes.. And as Spike relentlessly looks back at her.. They slowly soften.. After blinking a few times, she can no longer see that fire. That wild fire. But concern and worry as he looks around. He looks normal again.

"W-Where are we? What happened?" It's as if he blacked out. Like he had no control over anything. The thought makes her scared. If she would've let him go, he could've killed Adam. And he would have, "D-Did I... W-Was Spike.. Was Spike here?" he stammers, and she nods.. His breath hitches as he places a hand on his forehead. Walking out of her grip and to the other side of the balcony, "I'm.. I'm a monster."

"Chase, no you're~"

"I could've hurt you!" he turns around as he looks at her with teary eyes. He doesn't remember anything. Not after Adam started laughing at him. He had zero control. Spike has hurt girls before, besides Perry. Chase doesn't want that to happen again. Especially Lilly. Just the thought of possibly hurting her makes him miserable.

"But you didn't..Spike didn't," she moves closer to him. Small steps at a time, " Whether bionic or not, you're still human.. I'm not scared of you, I don't have to be," Chase raises his eyes from the ground and to her. Ever since their bionic secret came to light, it seems like people have been afraid of him and his brother and sister. But Lillian is the first girl to actually prove she isn't. She sees that behind the abilities. Behind Spike. Chase, along with Adam and Bree, are still human beings. They aren't just robots with no hearts or souls.

"Thank you..," is all he could say.. And she smiles.

"And.. I like you too, Chase," she begins and he looks at her geniunely stunned, "And maybe we could.. You know..," the words can't come out, but he knows what she means. His face starts to feel hot again.

I don't know how," he mumbles, ashamed. Girls and Chase don't mix, so he's never really thought about kissing until recently. With Adam and Bree always having someone they like or a relationship, he has never taken that step.

"I don't really know either," he looks at her shocked. She's never kissed anyone either? He thought he was the only one in his grade, "Maybe... We can figure it out together," it's more of a question, and he nods, as he tries to get his breathing under control. And stop his palms from becoming sweaty. A million thoughts race through his mind. What if he messes up? What if she's disgusted and never talks to him again? What if he's sloppy? Or too timid? His reputation with girls are already havoc, thanks to Adam, Bree, Leo, and Perry. But this is a once in a lifetime chance for him.. This may never happen again, even if she does like him. You only get one, first kiss, and a good one, "Okay, uh, so I guess we need to be close together.."

"Yeah.. R-Right..," he says under his breath, as he awkardly walks over to her until they're a few inches apart. She puts her arms around his neck, elbows at his shoulder, and he places his hands on her waist and lower back, cradling her close. Their bodies close ogether just like the first step, "Is this good?"

"It's perfect.. Now look into my eyes..," his cheeks flare up to a bright crimson as he gazes into her chocolate brown eyes with his hazel hues. His hand instinctively goes through her curly brunette hair, as she whispers gently, "Now, do whatever you think is right," the hand that was combing through her hair, runs down her jawline softly. Time seems to slow down, as he stares down at her. He begins to lean in, at a hesitate speed, but tlhe looks into her eyes once more, seeing the reassuring look, and fills in the gap, gently touching their lips together, as their eyes fall shut. Mini fireworks erupt though Chase's body. His lips tingle as they move with Lilly's, and his hand glides to her lower back. Pulling her closer. It all comes naturally. And he didn't know he had it in him. He didn't think he would make it this far with any girl. But he proved everyone and himself wrong.

"Dork?.. Chasey?.. Look I'm sorta-kinda not-really sorry!" Adam yells. Walking down the hallways, looking in every room for his younger brother. Lilly's words hit him, and now he feels somewhat guilty. He stops as something catches his eye as he passes the balcony. He retraces his steps as he looks onto the balcony, and his mouth become agape as he see Chase and Lilly making out without a care! He's kissing _his _girl! He growls under his breath as he leaves the scene. Jealously, anger, and even betrayal runs through his mind.

On the balcony, Chase pulls apart from Lilly. Their foreheads touch as they look at each other.

"W-Was that okay? Was it too much? Was I sloppy? Or~"

"It was perfect," she assures him, and he blushes and smiles. He just had his first kiss! The thought numbs his mind. And Lilly can't help, but smile back, her dimples showing. Chase runs his hand over it. He feels amazing. Free. And finally loved. The moment is invaded as they hear honking. They gaze down and see a red porshe in the on the curb. Her mom's car. He looks at her sadly, he doesn't want the night to end, and they're not all the way done with the project yet. But it is getting late.

"Can I walk you down?"

"Of course," she holds his hand, as they reenter the house. He places his head onto of her's as they go back to the living room. Their project is still on the table, and Chase bites his bottom lip. She gathers her things and heads to the door.

"Maybe you can swing by tomorrow night and we can finish," Chase opens the door for her and leans against the doorframe as shs steps outside. She turns back to him with a smile, as she was about to say the same thing.

"It's a date," her hand goes on his cheek as she kisses him one last time, this one lingering for a moment until another honk sweeps through the air. She smiles to herself as she walks down the driveway. Chase watches the whole time until she enters the car, and he can't get rid of the grin imprinted on his face. He turns around to close the door and finds Leo, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, and Bree standing there. Mouths agape. Completely shocked.

"Ha! Hell ya! Y'all owe me $20!" Leo cries as he high fives a confused Chase and leaves the room quite pleased. With his hands up in victory. Everyone else groans.

"Wait.. You guys placed a bet on me?!"

"Yeah.. Pretty much.."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked this little story I did! I think it's cute, and I loved writing it!<em>

_Please, fave and review! Remember non-members can still comment!_

_Thanks for reading :)_

_P.S ~ If you want a full story based on this one-shot please either comment or DM me. Or if you have one-shot ideas, please don't be afraid to ask. All you have to do is tell me :))_

_xxLi7MissBTRxx_


End file.
